


Why Me?

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade, Dick, alcohol, and 20 questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Slade looked rather pleased with himself as he set the fifth shot glass in front of Dick, then took his own. The ex-soldier was amused that the night's business had led to this childish drinking game. Still, he was willing to indulge Dick; the boy had done very well.

"My turn." Dick smiled coyly at the man.

"Go."

"Why me?"

The mercenary laughed and moved to Dick's side of the couch, easily pushing the half drunk man back and pinning him.

"Why not?"

"That's not an answer!" Dick protested.

Slade let his hands and mouth finish the answer for him.


End file.
